Super Smash Bros Academy
by XDarkyX
Summary: Mi primer Fic LOL todo empieza cuando un chico nuevo sera transferido a la Academia de Super Smash pero al llegar por que va tarde choca con alguien ? quien sera entren a investigar
1. Capitulo 1 Primer Dia en SSBA

**HOLI soy Darky como le ha ido espero que bien no sean malos es mi primer fic aqui se lod dejo nos vemos al final del escrito**

* * *

Capitulo 1 Primer Dia en SSBA

Este libro imagínenselo tipo Anime ya saben asi bien Kawaii las cosas raras como Mr. Game and Watch,Pacman,Pikachu,Jigglypuff y Kirby los describiré a cada uno tipo anime Mr Game and Watch orbes color chocolate edad como 13 años color de pelo oscuro tez morena Pacman un chico pequeño Orbes color verde color de pelo rubio claro tez blanca edad 14 años Pikachu casi igual que el anterior pero los orbes color rojos su pelo es como su cola en forma de rayito edad 14 años Jigglypuff una chica muy linda orbes color azul cielo color de pelo rosa tez blanca casi palida edad 17 años Kirby igual que Jigglypuff pero orbes color rojo muy pequeño edad 12 años Donkey y Diddy Kong son hermanos son parecidos orbes chocolate color de pelo castaño tez morena edad de Donkey 18 años y Diddy 13 años bueno prosigamos

Un dia normal en la SSBA (Super Smash Bros Academy) nos vamos directamente con los guerreros Smash que ahora van a la preparatoria y pelean por el sub-espacio en la primera habitacion los personajes Mario,Link,Sonic,Donkey Kong,Fox,Megaman, en la segunda habitación Luigi,Marth,Ike,Popo,Robin(M),Falco, en tercera habitación se encuentra las damas Zelda,Peach,Rosalina,Samus,Lucina,Robin (F) y Jigglypuff y en la cuarta habitación los niños y cosas raras Pikachu,Lucas,Ness,Nana,Toon Link,Pacman,Mr Game and Watch,Diddy Kong y Kirby (Hermano pequeño de Jigglypuff y va salir alguien nuevo) la quinta e ultima habitación de la academia los villanos Ganondorf,Bowser,King Dedede,Meta Knight,Wario y Wolf y asi concluyamos con la historia me faltaron algunos personajes pero no importa

Estaban por comenzar las clases había un chico corriendo hacia la academia cabello negro como la oscuridad misma orbes color rojo tez acaramelada con una camiseta blanca y un sueter negro encima llevaba su capucha puesta iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la academia cuando de repente choca con alguien que hizo que el le cayera encima sintió algo suave en su mano derecha apretaba y cuando abrió los ojos noto que eran senos a quien le pertenecían esos senos eran grandes y muy firmes se levanto inmediatamente estaba muy sorprendido y avergonzado la chica se levanto enojada

-Oye tu por que me has tocado- Dijo la Chica que era muy hermosa su pelo rubio recogido con una coleta orbes color azul llevaba un traje muy ajustado pero encima llevaba un chaquetin

-Lo siento no te vi en el camino estaba pensando mil disculpas Mujer Hermosa-Dijo El chico halagando ala Chica y lo consigio hizo que se sonrojara y el chico estaba muy tranquilo

-Mujer he… no no pienses en eso tu chocaste conmigo al menos me debes algo-Dijo la Chica esperando una respuesta

-Claro que tal si te invito a salir pero dejando eso a un lado oye sabes donde esta la SSBA-Dijo el Chico preguntando ala chica

-Vas a la academia que bien eres nuevo en la academia-Dijo la chica que estaba feliz por que estaría en la misma academia que el

-Si bueno ya que nos conocemos como te llamas-Dijo el chico que también estaba contento por que estaría con ella

-Mi nombre es Samus Aran y el tuyo-Dijo Samus ofreciéndole la mano en forma de saludo

-Si mi Nombre es Dr…-Dijo el chico antes de que lo interrumpiera el timbre de la academia y no alcanzo en estrecharle la mano –me tengo que ir-dijo corriendo

-no espera-Dijo Samus pero el chico no alcanzo a escucharlo asi que se acordó de que era tarde y tenia que llegar temprano

cuando llego a la academia entro al salón y todos la miraron aterrorizado porque todos le tenia miedo a la Intocable Samus sus únicos amigos son Peach,Zelda,Jigglypuff,Link y Mario(solo por que es novio de Peach) nadie se acerca a ella se sento en su respectivo asiento todo se alejaron de ella a su alrededor no hay nadie el profesor entro a la clase como siempre el profesor Snake tan serio como siempre el había ido a la escuela militar

-Estudiantes tenemos un nuevo alumno Pongan atención al nuevo estudiante pasa y presentate-Dijo El Profesor Snake cuando paso el chico Samus se impresiono fue el chico que se encontró en la entrada y ahora estabas mas feliz por que estaba en la misma clase que el

-Hola Estudiantes mi nombres es Drake Shaden vengo del juego WOE(Warriors of the Earth) espero que nos llevemos bien-Dijo Drake haciendo una alabanza y presentándose

-pasate y siéntate donde quieras Drake-Dijo el profesor Snake indicando los únicos asientos que quedaban pos era los que estaba alrededor de Samus. Drake se sento alado de Samus todo lo miraron como si hubiera cometido un crimen

-Hola Samus tu sabes por que todos me miran asi-Dijo Drake volteando hacia todos lados y despreocupado

-Despues de clases tengo que hablar contigo-Dijo Samus susurrando Friamente sin despegar la mirada del libro

-Okay-Dijo Drake para luego poner atención a la clase del profesor Snake

Despues de clases

-pss Oye Drake-Dijo Samus susurrando llamándole desde unos arbustos ocultándose

-Que pasa Samus-Dijo Drake acercándose donde estaba Samus y metiéndose en los arbustos

-Pues te quería contar por que todos me tratan asi y por que me llaman Samus la Intocable-Dijo Samus un poco Sonrojada y Avergonzada

-Por que Samus a mi me pareces muy tierna linda y dulce-Dijo Drake viéndola como si fuera la mas hermosa del mundo

-Gracias pero te tengo que contar por que me tratan asi con todos excepto con mis amigos soy muy mala y fría los trato como trapos sucios por eso nadie se me acerca por eso todos te veian asi-Dijo Samus muy triste al contar esto

-Si tratas a todos asi como por que a mi no me trataste asi a mi me trataste como a una persona de quien te enamoraste a primera vista-Dijo Drake Con mucha duda por lo que había escuchado de Samus

-E-e-enamorarme a-a P-p-primer Vista p-pero que d-dices-Dijo Samus titubeando y muy sonrojada parecía un tomate

-si a primera vista me refierio que me veias como una enamorada vieno sigamos con lo que estábamos-Dijo Drake

Volviendo al tema

En ese momento llegan las princesas Peach, Zelda y Jigglypuff y ven Samus con Drake y ya saben lo que puede pasar

-Oye Samus ya andas con el alumno nuevo por cierto es muy lindo-Dijo Zelda medio burlándose de Samus y un leve sonrojo al ver que era muy lindo Drake

-Si Samus no sabia que tenias novio jeje-Dijo Peach con un tono burlon

Jigglypuff estaba hipnotizada por la lindura de Drake

-No no es lo que piensan verdad Samus-Dijo Drake cuando la volteo a ver estaba toda roja igual que un tomate parecía que no podía hablar de la impresión

-S-si n-o es lo q-que piensan-Dijo Samus Titubeando y muy sonrojada

-jeje oigan por cierto quienes son ustedes como se llaman supongo que han de ser amigas de Samus-Dijo Drake dirigiéndose hacia las tres chicas que estaban frente a el

-Hola chico nuevo mi nombre es Peach Blossom amiga de Samus-Dijo Peach saludando al chico

-No me digas chico nuevo te dire mi nombre yo me llamo Drake Shaden y como se llaman ustedes dos-Dijo Drake saludando elegantemente a Peach y Señalando a las dos chicas

M-mi nombres es Zel-Zelda Hy-Hyrule-Dijo Zelda un poco sonrojada y saludando a Drake

-Mucho gusto Zelda y tu como te llamas-Dijo Drake apuntando a la única restante

no obtuvo respuesta alguna ella seguía hipnotizada con Drake parace que Drake solo tuvo que ignorarla y preguntarle el nombre de ella a una de sus amigas

-Ella se llama Jigglypuff Keman ella es muy timida con chicos lindos como tu-Dijo Peach con un tono seductor

-Gracias por pensar que soy lindo Jigglypuff desde ahora de dire Jigly por que tu nombre es muy largo la verdad-Dijo Drake un poco avergonzado por decir eso y agradeciendo por pensar el es lindo

-De nada-Dijo Jigly muy sonrojada como un tomate

Despues de lo sucedido con las cuatro chicas sono el timbre indicando que se acabaron las clases y se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios (N/A Porque SSBA tenia dormitorios incluidos como los mencione en el inicio del fic están acomodados asi a Drake lo acomode en la Primera Habitacion ya que tiene 18 años)Drake estaba por pasillos de la escuela a las 6:30 de tarde iba hacia el dormitorio de las chicas toco la puerta y la abrió una chica muy hermosa pelo color azul orbes color morados llevaba pijama al mirarse directamente la chica se sonrojo y cerro la puerta en la cara de Drake. Drake estaba escuchando lo que se escuchaba adentro como preguntas de Quien era y esas cosas hasta que abrió Zelda y Dijo

-Pero mira quien es Drake que Lucina fue muy grosera contigo-Dijo Zelda que también vestia una pijama

-No te preocupes es normal en la mujeres actuar asi puedes llamar a Lucina para disculparme-Dijo Drake siendo los amable posible (N/A se preguntaran por que se disculpa el si ella fue grosera con el al cerrarle la puerta en la cara pues sencillo el se va a disculpar con ella por darle un momento muy penoso a ella por que un hombre la vio V-U-L-N-E-R-A-B-L-E entendido)

-Lucina puedes venir un momento bueno Drake hay viene-Dijo Zelda antes de retirarse de la puerta

-Lucina como te apellidas-Dijo Drake

-Lucina Lowell por que-Dijo Lucina un poco sonrojada

-Lucina lamento lo sucedido hace poco lo siento mucho aceptarías mis disculpas-Dijo Drake elegantemente que hizo que Lucina se sonrojase

-Claro acepto tu disculpa pero a que viniste aquí-Dijo Lucina dejando ese tema atrás

-A si se encuentra Samus y si se encuentra le podrían llamar por favor y dile que queda pendiente nuestra Cita-Dijo Drake preguntadole a Lucina

\- C-Cita pero que bueno si Claro que se encuentra ahora mismo le llamo espera aquí por favor-Dijo Lucina sorprendida

Lucina fue a llamar a Samus asi que Drake se quedo esperando en la puerta cuando de repente apareció una chica que hizo que Drake se quedara sin palabras la chica tenia pelo blanco tez igual de blanca y unos orbes hermosos color azul a diferencia de todas ella tenia puesto un traje como de maga

-fuera de mi camino y Tu quien eres que haces aquí-Dijo la chica como cualquier tsundere al principio

-Okay mi nombre es Drake Shaden soy nuevo en esta academia y vengo por Samus entendido-Dijo Drake apartándose de la puerta para dejarla pasar

-Bueno Drake Shaden adiós-Dijo la chica la cual salió enojada y frustada

-Oye-Dijo alguien haciendo que Drake volteara parecía que Drake no dejaba de verla y ella sentía poquitos celitos

-a Samus lo siento pero quien es ella-Dijo Drake viendo como se iba la chica de pelo color plateado

-Ella es Robin Grimwald la mas seria que hemos visto aquí no tiene expresiones algunas pero es muy amable y linda cuando la conoces-Dijo Samus

-me encantaría conocerla se ve que no tiene amigos masculinos -Dijo Drake sin dejar de verla hasta que desapareció ya volteo hacia Samus se veía muy hermosa tenia una blusa color azul que mostraba casi todo su escote unos jeans ajustados unos tenis converse color beach-te ves muy hermosa Samus

-G-gracias bueno nos vamos-Dijo Samus sonrojoda y avergonzada

-Si claro vamos por el batido primero y luego al cine-Dijo Drake agarrando la mano de Samus

Se fueron juntos salieron de los dormitorios fueron por el batido discutían sobre cosas triviales se veian felices los dos luego de ese batido prometido fueron al cine a ver una película romantica parecía que Samus disfrutaba eso después de salir de ver la película pasearon un rato por el parque

-Oye se ve que estas feliz acaso disfrutas estar conmigo-Dijo Drake sorprendido al ver a Samus asi

-Claro que disfruto estar contigo-Dijo Samus sin rodeos se veía muy contenta

* * *

**Bueno ya termine mi primer fanfiction espero y me digan mis errores en los reviews se lo agradeceria mucho subire el capitulo 2 pronto lo tengo en proceso**


	2. Capitulo 2 El Torneo

**Holi me extrañaron na pero bueno volvi con el 2do capitulo YEAH MADAFAKAS tarde mucho por lo semana santa y no tuve internet y en semana santa me distraje subiendo a lvl 30 y rankeando un poco jaja bueno ya musho pedo bueno nos leemos despues o 1000 palabra y pico abajo**

* * *

Al día siguiente llegaron unas personas que dijeron que organizarían un torneo de Clasificatoria interescolar para ver quién es el mejor todos van a participar. El Torneo de clasificatoria empezara enviaron los requisitos e invitaciones aquí está la tabla del torneo organizado serán 8 luchadores

Primer Duelo del primer torneo

Donkey Kong VS Samus

Segundo duelo

Fox VS Drake

Tercer Duelo

El ganador del Duelo 1 VS Link

Cuarto Duelo

El ganador del Duelo 2 VS Ike

del otro lado del torneo

Quinto Duelo

El perdedor del Duelo 1 VS Yoshi

Sexto Duelo

El perdedor del Duelo 2 VS Kirby

Séptimo duelo

El perdedor del Duelo 3 VS El perdedor del Duelo 5

Octavo Duelo

El perdedor del Duelo VS El perdedor del Duelo 6

Noveno Duelo

El ganador del Duelo 3 vs El ganador del Duelo 8

Decimo Duelo Final

El ganador del Duelo 4 vs El ganador del Duelo 9

(N/A Me confundí no sé ni que hago bueno ustedes ya saben)

(OJO Ike,Link,Yoshi y Kirby son extras los luchadores que participan contra los que perdieron o ganaron de la lucha anterior complicado de entender eh)

Bueno empecemos con el primer duelo Dk Contra Samus ( jeje no soy bueno escribiendo una dramática para el combate a sí que siento por ustedes lectores luego aprenderé en otro fics)

la pelea fue intensa estuvo a punto de perder Samus pero pudo ganar Samus es poderosa cuando se trata de peleas

se estaba preparando para la siguiente pelea y fue a ver la siguiente lucha que sería entre Fox y Drake obviamente sabíamos que ella apoyaba al Susodicho bueno vio desde la espectadora (un lugar para espectar DU-H) veía a Drake " es muy fuerte y lindo" y se empieza a dar cuenta de lo que dice "QUE! En que pienso no puede gustarme ese tipo o si… agh no lo sé bueno no pensare en eso ahora" dejando sus pensamientos alado . noto que Drake gano y se sentía feliz de que ganara y triste a la vez porque pelearía contra él y ni puede pensar en el resultado aun así mostrara su mayor esfuerzo

Ya empezara el Tercer duelo preparaos

Samus contra Link

(Hare un intento en esta batalla)

3

2

1

YA

Link corrió directamente contra Samus pero ella esquivo el golpe con una finta hacia la derecha desde ahí le dio un golpe certero en el estomago pero Link se recupero instantáneamente y se dirigió hacia ella aunque intento esquivar la embestida el tenia preparado un plan desenvaino la espada dándole en el abdomen que la hizo sentir dolor estaba en posición fecal fue muy duro el golpe y Link aprovecho la oportunidad de hacer un K.O pero Samus lo derribo con la clásica patada hacia los pies del contrincante y el cayo de cuello hacia el suelo y Samus dio el golpe de gracia y

K.O

La ganadora es Samus Aran

Drake la miraba desde la espectadora se sentía feliz de que haya ganado peleo muy bien ya quiere saber quién es más fuerte él o ella se preparaba para su siguiente duelo que sería contra Ike

"Espero que me haya visto estoy ansiosa de que dirá" pensó Samus

Cuando Drake paso a un lado suyo no dijo nada ella se sintió enojada y triste porque no le dijo nada pero aun a si se seguirá esforzando

Cuarto Duelo estáis listos

Drake contra Ike

3

2

1

YA

Drake se quedo en su lugar sin mover ningún dedo espero a que Ike hiciera el primer movimiento y logro lo que pensó porque hiso el primer movimiento cuando la espada de Ike estaba a centímetros de su rostro en menos de un parpadeo desenvaino su espada que era color gris oscuro con marcas y el mango era color negro y contraataco dejando invulnerable a Ike y lo ataco con una Estocada Directa en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente e Ike y

K.O

El Ganador es Drake Shaden

Samus quedo impresionada nunca lo había visto luchar a sí en el duelo de Fox no lo derroto de una manera tan siniestra y rápida puede que de miedo

Quinto Duelo (no muy importante) DK Contra Yoshi Ganador Yoshi

Sexto Duelo (Tampoco muy importante) Fox Contra Kirby Ganador Kirby

Séptimo Duelo Link Contra DK Ganador Dk

Octavo Duelo Fox Contra Ike Ganador Fox

Noveno Duelo Samus Contra Fox Ganador Samus

Decimo Duelo Drake Contra Samus

Los Dos estaban nerviosos ninguno sabia quien iba a ganar el duelo comenzaría en

3

2

1

YA

Los Dos estaban Estáticos no sabían quién iba a dar el primer golpe hasta que ambos se movieron al mismo tiempo chocaron golpes se alejaron Drake desenvaino su espada y se preparaba para la lucha y Samus Preparada su arma y calentaba ambos estaban listos la lucha era intensa no se esperaban resultados de la batalla ambos eran hábiles casi no se podían tocar seguían luchando hasta que Drake uso la Bola Smash Pulso Oscuro apareció una gran onda expansiva oscura que no se veían efectos pero Samus estaba confundida y sorprendida desde su punto de vista no se veía nada solo la mismísima oscuridad y Drake dio el golpe final y

K.O

El Ganador es Drake Shaden

Posiciones

1.-Drake Shaden

2.-Samus Aran

3.-Fox Mcloud

4.-Donkey Kong

5.-Kirby de mmm Kirby

6.-Yoshi Egg

7.-Link

8.-Ike Aether

Samus estaba muy sorprendida y asustada por el gran poder de Drake cuando lo conoció parecía amable y bueno pero resulto ser una maquina siniestra no esperaba eso de el

Drake solo se limito en despedirse de Samus e irse sin decir ninguna palabra. ella sentía que algo pasaba así que decidió visitar su habitación se dirigió a la habitación de Drake toco la puerta del Chico y solo se escucho la palabra –Pase- Samus paso y vio al chico sentado en su cama limpiando su espada

-Si se te ofrece algo-Dijo el chico como si nada

-oye te tengo una pregunta-Dijo Samus sentándose alado del Chico

-Si Claro cuál es-Dijo Drake recorriéndose

-Por que actuaste así en la pelea-Dijo Samus

Drake agacho la cabeza y susurro algo que Samus no pudo escuchar (ni tampoco ustedes)

* * *

(Continuara)

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado me confundi mucho con lo de el torneo espero que lo entendieran bueno el capitulo 3 ya meritito esta esperen poco**


End file.
